New Student
by SaviorLovesRandomChiz
Summary: Nicole is a new student at school, and she is having trouble making new friends. When a certain Chinese blader comes along and tries to help her, things won't be easy. Told in Da Xiang's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_Nicole Hagane, my friend's little sister..._

I never knew Ginga had a little sister. He never told me or metioned about her. Well, he did said he had a young sibling. Her name was Nicole Hagane. She is new at Metal Bey Academy, and she is in my homeroom. It is weird that she is new, since Ginga has been in Metal Bey Academy for two years now, and Nicole came in the middle of the semester. Strange.

"Today, we will be writing scripts for a play you'll be performing," our teacher, Sensai Takoya announced. Oh, that's right. Last week, he metioned about a writing 'project' we'll be doing. I don't see how writing scripts counts as a project. "These scripts will be ninety percent of your writing grade. You'll work on your rough drafts today and they must be turned in on Friday, so I can see if there are any errors. You will present on Friday."

"So, can we work in groups?" called out Ginga, who sat behind me. Takoya glared at him, like he did something wrong. "There is no shouting in my classroom, he said, crossing his arms. "But yes, you'll be in groups that I assigned you in."

The class, even me, groaned when he said that. Takoya _always _pair everyone with the wrong people. He usually assigned me with Shannon Desenborg, a girl who has a total crush on me, and she leaves me love notes and stalks me, which is really creepy. A reason Takoya usually pairs me up with Shannon 'cause he thinks 'we were meant to be together'. No, just... no.

"I will now assign you groups," Takoya said, as he looked at his clipboard. "Zhou Xing, Gasur, Sophie, and Tsubasa. Masamune, Madoka, Ryuga, and Damian. Da Xiang, Shannon..."

"Shit," I muttered undermy breath. I knew this will happen. Once again, Takoya fucked up the groups, as usual. I glanced over at Shannon, who was smiling at me like a freak. "And Nicole and Ginga." Takoya added. I felt my mood brightened. Thank fucking goodness, I wasn't alone. I am most thankful that that Nicole was in my group. This will be a good chance to know her better.

After Takoya got done assigning groups, everyone got to their places. Our group went to the table that was in the corner, to avoid all the noisiness. Shannon, of course, sat next to me. Ginga sat across from her, and Nicole sat across from me. She did looked shy, but I'm gonna admit she looked adorable." So, do you like Chinese traditional music?"I asked her, trying to start a conversation with her. Nicole looked at me, before nodding her head. "Yea," she answered. "I listen to it all the time, and Japanese music." Hey, now we have something in common, well, I don't listen to Japanese music often.

"Stay away from my Da Xiang!" I heard Shannon said, as she squeezed me in a hug, or more like _kill _me. I saw that Nicole gave me a confused look, then I facepalmed myself. Boy, this will be a long day.

**Do you like it? This is my new story that I'll be working on, along with Jealousy. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy~**

"Does your group have your play planned out?" Zhou Xing asked me as he headed down to the library. I shook my head. "We would've, without Shannon drooling all over me and not sending death glares to Nicole." Shannon wasn't literally drooling all over me, but I wish she'll just leave me alone for once.

""Do you like the new girl?" Zhou Xing asked when we both sat at a table. "Of course," I responded. "She seems pretty nice."

I looked over at Zhou Xing, who was grinning at me. "I meant _like _like."

Then it hitted me. Zhou Xing wanted to know if I liked Nicole as a _girlfriend_. I never had a girlfriend, never, and Zhou Xing always ask me that question whenever I am friends with a girl. He is a great friend and all, but whenever he asks that question, I want to punch him in the face... badly.

"No!" I said, as I felt my cheeks heat up. "We just met!"

"Fine, whatever you say..." he said, and he began to read his book. I rolled my eyes at his remake. Now this is the time I want to punch him for being an asswipe. Jerk.

**Heh, I thought I would add a little humor at the end. Read and review!**


End file.
